The Accident
by Payson-Nicky-forever
Summary: Tragedy strikes the gymnasts as one of their own lies in the hospital. They all grieve, but is one of them hiding something?


**My second MIOBI story. Please review!**

**Broken-Hearted Accident**

Payson and Nicky sat together on a couch in the waiting room of Boulder General Hospital. Emily and Lauren each sat in chairs in front of them. The washed white walls, white floors, and the smell of bleach made the hairs on all their arms stand up. This, and the reason they were there, made this one of the worst nights of their lives.

Payson sniffed. Then she reached up to wipe the tears from the rims of her eyes. Nicky put his hand on her knee. She sniffed again. Nicky gave her leg a comforting squeeze. Payson looked up at him with the intent of giving him a reassuring smile. However, when she looked into his eyes, her eyes started watering. Nicky fought back tears of his own. He wrapped his muscular arms around her slender frame.

Lauren watched them and sighed. Her cell phone vibrated in her hand. She saw that she had 8 new text messages from Carter. _I wonder if he would care this much about me?_ she thought to herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she guessed the answer.

Emily just sat there in a state of shock. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

"What happened?" Lauren asked the question that was on Emily's tongue.

Payson and Nicky broke their embrace and looked at each other. Payson nodded at him.

"Payson and I were at the Rock. I always come in early, and I told Payson to meet me there before she went to school. We went to the janitor's closet, and we-" Lauren interrupted him.

"Spare us the details," Lauren said.

Nicky gave her a fraction of a smile before continuing, "Anyway, while we were in there, Kaylie showed up. She knew that I came in early after I helped her one day. So when she didn't find me in the gym, I guess she went looking for me. And she walked in on me and Payson."

"What exactly were you two doing?" Lauren asked.

"I thought you didn't want details?" Payson snapped.

Lauren just nodded and Nicky continued, "When she walked in, she started yelling at me. She said that I led her on. I have no clue where she got the idea that I liked her. Then after I told her that I love Payson, she just ran out of the gym."

Lauren looked at the ground guiltily. Emily looked at her. Lauren ran her hand through her blonde hair and started crying again.

"I-I told h-her that may-maybe you and her could g-get to-together. I-I hoped that she would get over Car-Carter, and then he and I could be together," Lauren said between her sobs.

"Lauren!" Payson shouted at her. All the other mourners in the waiting shoot her death glares.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know this would happen!" Lauren whisper-shouted back at her, "And besides, this is all your fault, not mine."

"How is this my fault?!" Payson said in the same tone.

Lauren glared at her, "If you and Nicky hadn't been breaking the rules, Kaylie wouldn't be in ICU right now fighting for her life!"

Emily looked at Lauren flabbergasted, "You tell your best friend that she should get together with your other best friend's boyfriend, and it's not your fault when she almost dies in a fiery car crash after seeing them together?"

"Of course it's not my fault. All I did was tell her that she had a chance with Nicky. Payson was the one in the janitor's closet with him," Lauren snapped.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that Kaylie liked him?" Payson said.

Before Lauren could reply, a doctor came into the waiting room. He glanced around briefly before walking over to Payson, Nicky, Lauren, and Emily.

"I assume you are Kaylie Cruz's friends," he asked them. They all nodded their heads in reply.

"How is she?" Emily asked him.

"I'm not at liberty to disclose that to any non-family members," he said.

"But is she going to be okay?" Payson asked.

"We're not sure."

Payson snuggled into Nicky's chest and tried to keep her tears from coming back. Nicky rubbed her back comfortingly.

"The police need the four of you to go down to the police station and answer some questions though," the doctor said.

"Why?" Lauren said nervously.

"They didn't say. It's standard procedure I suppose," with that the doctor walked out of the waiting room.

The four teenagers stood up. Payson grabbed her jacket and scarf from the coat hook near the door to the waiting room. They all then exited the room and started walking down the all-white hallway towards the main entrance.

"Can I ride with you guys?" Emily asked Payson and Nicky, "I don't really want to call my mom this late."

Payson looked at the time on her cellphone. Sure enough if read 1:37 A.M.

"Sure," Nicky said.

They reached the entrance to the hospital and stepped out into the cold Colorado air. Emily, Payson, and Nicky started walking towards Nicky's black Audi. Lauren, however, veered in the other direction, towards her father's Hummer.

"I'll meet you guys there!" she shouted at them.

Once the other three had pulled out of the parking lot, Lauren opened the trunk of the Hummer. Inside sat two empty gasoline holders. Lauren took one in each hand and started walking towards the dumpster at the back of the hospital.

"No one will ever know," she said before disposing of the incriminating evidence.

* * *

**First of all, the reason I decided to write this is because after Kaylie and Nicky did that routine in 'Are We Having Fun Yet?' I wanted Kaylie to die in a fiery car crash. When I told my sister this, she agreed and said that a story about that would make a good fanfic. So thats why I wrote this. **

**Also to those of you who are going to say that Payson and Nicky would never be in the janitor's closet at the Rock, love makes you do crazy things. **

**I'm not sure if this should be a one-shot or a multi-chapter. So, I'm going to put a poll on my profile and leave it open until tomorrow night. If people want me to continue, then I will. **

**For those of you who are fans of my other story, His Butterfly, I am working on Chapter 3 right now. So it should be up by Sunday or Monday, maybe even tonight if I get motivated by good reviews. **

**I'm sorry to all you Kaylie fans out there, but I just had to write this. I couldn't get the idea out of my head until I did. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I have 400+ hits for my other story and only 8 review! If you read this, review! Even if it's just to tell me that you hate it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
